wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Foaming-Mouth Disease
The Foaming-Mouth Disease is what the wolve s of the Beyond call rabies. This disease is highly contagious and can spread very quickly, as quick as wildfire. Faolan was once mistakenly thought to have it in Lone Wolf, and Old Cags has it in Watch Wolf. Signs and Symptoms The symptoms are very easy to recognize. Animals infected with the foaming-mouth disease usally leave a splayed pawprint, this is the reason Faolan was mistaken for a diseased wolf in Lone Wolf. The infected animal also has saliva and foam around their mouth, and their eyeballs are way on the other side of their head. Their breath smells, and their tongue is yellow and the gums are green. Their eyes are also yellow and red. The infected animal will die very quickly because of this disease, and will want to spread it before dying. Cures There are no known cures at the time. This can be very bad because this disease is very easy to spread and could destroy the population in a very short time. However, there is a solution. As the Sark of the Slough says, it is to lure the infected animal into a wall of fire, where it will die burning and cannot reach contact with others. Death Animals that have the foaming-mouth disease will have a slow, painful death, the saliva in their mouth would start to smell, their gums will become green, and they'll snarl and attack at everything they see. According to Toby, the bear cub who was kidnapped in Watch Wolf by the MacHeaths and thrown into the Pit, animals diseased with the foaming-mouth disease would get hot and their limbs would grow heavy. History 'Lone Wolf' In Lone Wolf, Faolan was thought to be infected with the foaming-mouth disease because of his splayed paw. The MacAngus clan, which discovers the pawprint of the splayed paw, tell all the other clans. Later the chieftains of the clans go to the Sark and tell her about the pawprint and ask how to kill the animal. She says they must build a wall of fire, and lure the animal into it though the Sark is suspicious of the claim. Later, Faolan is being chased down by a byrrgis and is lured into the fire. But amazingly, because Thunderheart taught him to leap on stand on this hind legs, he jumps for the Sun and survives, what wolves say disturbed the order. The Sark is angry at herself for not asking for more evidence that Faolan was sick and is angry at the other wolves, calling them "idiots!" 'Watch Wolf' Old Cags has the disease. No one knows how he was abl e to survive the disease. The MacHeaths worship him like a god, a god who must live seperate in his "stony heaven", and take rebelious pups to him. His strengths and weakness both are names; not knowing the pups name confuses him, and the name he uses to moonblink the pups, turning them into his slaves. The pups would sometimes try to fight Old Cags or would just simply give up on life and run right to him and he would bite them, giving them the foaming-mouth disease. Old Cags is also "jealous" of the death of the pups since their lives ended and he had to continue to suffer. Known Victims *Old Cags *Arthur *An Unknown wolf; Killed when Coryn retreived the Ember of Hoole (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) *Uglamore; Bitten by the Unknown wolf died instantly (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) ﻿ Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Culture